Why not
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: Isabel sits doing her work late at night, when she gets a unexpected visitor... Young Undertaker/Theo x OC (is going through a revamp )
1. First Meeting

Although the rest of the office was practically empty due to the fact it had just turned 11pm, there was still one female sat alone in her office, filling out the paperwork. She knew her boss would probably shout at her if he found out she was working so late at night, but it was worth it since it was so much more pleasant to work in the peace of the evening then the hustle and bustle of the day.

For this female was what most would call a loner, she didn't care much for being around people, she preferred to be left alone so she could do what ever she wanted without anyone else butting in. People were noisy, clumsy and troublesome, and they were all the things she could do without. Silence is there for a reason, not to be broken by pointless and idle chatter of people, who are so afraid that if the space isn't filled that something bad will happen. Don't get me wrong she didn't hate people, she just didn't have much patience for idiots and their pointless chatter as they try and level the mundanity of their day.

Her bright eyes flicked across the page as she read what she had just written, with a small satisfied smile on her face. This was when she started hear movement just outside the door, but she simply brushed it of as on of the guard or someone leaving, and set about the next sheet to be completed.

That was until she heard some open the door ad step inside the room, she couldn't see who it was since it was dark, but she guessed it was William, her boss coming to have a go at her for working so late, even though he probably was still working himself.

"Look you giant hypocrite, I'll stop working at night when you smile, okay?"

"I think you got the wrong person m'dear~" giggled the figure

"What do you want, who ever you are?"

"My my~ ain't we the unsociable one~?"

"If you want pointless pleasantries you're looking in the wrong office"

"Oh dear~ looks like someone's been spending far too much time with Mr Spears~"

"Why would I ever want to spend time with that hypocritical, stick in the mud? He may be my boss but there is no way in hell I intend to spend more time in a room with him then I need to! And I don't appreciated being compared to him… I'm anti social, his just plain grumpy! I keep telling him to go to the medical wing to see what crawled up his butt and died… for it might need removing before it causes him problems"

The figure burst out laughing at her remarks before disappearing out of sight, but a crazy fit of giggles could still be heard conforming he was still in the room.

'What's with this dude?' She thought as the man continued to giggle on the floor; he sparked her curiosity, something that hasn't been done for a long time.

"Kukuku~ I like you~ I've not laughed that hard for quite a while~" he gasped

"You're an odd one. Everyone else seems to have a heart attack when I say anything like that about William… insufferable suck ups… I mean he's a good leader but his personality is just no existent, I'd much rather talk to a statue then him."

"Hehe~ indeed~ I quite agree~ but he's always been the same~ I do believe that stick up his ass is permanent I'm afraid~" the figure got to his feet, dusted himself off before walking towards her desk "so how come you're here so late m'dear~?"

"I prefer to work at night then during the day, why are you still about?"

"much the same reason~ I saw you're light on and thought I'd ask if you would like some tea as I was just about to get some myself~"

"That's very kind of you… I guess it wouldn't hurt… seeing as you seem to have half a brain unlike most of the people that work here." She shrugged lightly as she put down the pen and stood up

"Why thank you~ another thing we agree on~ there's hardly anyone around here, that you can have a decent conversation with~ and people with a decent sense of humour is far rarer~"

"I'm sorry about earlier… I thought it was either the hypocrite or just another idiot asking for a certain form," she said walking around the desk

"It's quite alright~ I'm Theodore Warren by the way~"

"Oh so you're the manager William works under… interesting… I'm Isabel Winters, the new assistant supervisor"

"Oh so you're Isabel~ nice to meet you finally~"

"You know me?"

"Only by reputation~ I heard you were a real firery one, that's why I put you in this position~ thought it would be fun to see what dear old William would do up against someone like you~"

"So you're responsible for this? Making me work under the most hypocritical man I've ever met, who seems to be having a relationship with the rule book? Having to work with a bunch of idiots… who could quite easily be replaced by monkeys without anyone noticing?" Isabel exclaimed

Theo started laughing again, as he hugged her waist, lifting her up "you're not mad at me, are you~?" he giggled swaying her from side to side.

"Put me down!" she said thanking God that it was so dark in here he couldn't see her blushing lightly as he hugged her

"Not until you say you're not mad with me~"

"Fine I'm not angry, now put me down you weird man!"

"Yay~ shall we get that tea now~?"

"As long as you don't do that again"

"Aww~ party pooper~!"

"Thought you supposed to be a manager? Shouldn't you be a little more mature?"

"Oh were you expecting another William~? I don't see why I shouldn't be able to have a little fun every now and then~ sorry to disappoint you~"

"No of course not, one William is quite enough… if there was more then one I think I would go completely insane. You're just not quite what I was expecting, that's all… I'm sorry if I offended you." Isabel replied feeling a little guilt, for saying what she had, she didn't mean anything by it.

"It's okay~" he said rather shortly

Isabel could tell that it wasn't, she didn't know that came over her but she turned around and hugged him (that definitely wasn't something she would usually do… as she had a strict no touching policy… but she hugged him none the less) "I am sorry."

He of course was playing her like a violin, just to see what she would do, and her reaction intrigued him. Who would have thought under that cold exterior was a sweet and softer side, curious… "Who would have thought under that fire is a soft centre~?" he giggled

"Damn you! You played me!" Isabel exclaimed letting go off him, as a look of annoyance crossed her features, that made him giggle and run out the room. "I don't care if you are a manager; I'm so going to kick your ass for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first~" Theo giggled childishly as he half ran down the corridor, obviously not really trying, since he wanted her to catch up with him, for he was interested in what she would do if she did.

"Damn him…" she sighed running after him, following his giggles that drifted down the corridor, when she slowed down realising if she was to chase him she would be playing into his hands, and she wasn't about to do that. She grinned to herself as she summoned a portal to the café, picked up too tea's before going back to her office and waiting for him to return.

It didn't take long for him to return looking a little disappointed that she hadn't followed him.

By this time she had already tidied her desk and switched on a few lamps so the room was now pretty well lit, and for the first time she could see him properly, he was tall, with a slender frame, that was flattered by a well fitting black suit and trench coat. His hair was a silvery grey, waist length with shorter bits hanging round his shoulders and framing his face. His eyes shone in the light, they were unlike any others, deep and wise, strangely hypnotic and extremely bright. He actually looked quite professional until you see the crazy ass grin he sports, which sends that impression flying out the window.

He grinned widely at how she was looking him up and down "does someone like what they see~" he chucked as he took in her appearance.

Her raven black hair was scraped back in a neat high pony tail, her thin silver framed glasses rested on her head for the time being. She was dressed in a dark green open button shirt, black waistcoat with silver pinstripes, black slacks and boots, with a black high collared long coat, which was hanging on the back of the chair. But the most distinct feature was her eyes, the right one was a vivid lime green and the left was a deep leafy green, and interesting contrast if he did say so himself.

A small smile crossed her lips "what if I do?" she asked curiously deciding it was time to fight fire with fire, "you seem to inspecting me rather closely as well, does that me I'm not the only one?"

"Maybe~ maybe not~" he giggled walking towards her pulling up chair and sitting the other side "so you fetched the tea then~?"

"Well I thought I might as well since you went for a little jog…" she smiled sipping her tea

"Thought you were going to kick my ass~? And you were supposed to follow~" he replied casually as he sorted out his own tea.

"Oh I know I was suppose too, but I've never been one to do what I supposed to be do… I still might, I've not decided yet."

"Oh really~? How interesting~ you do know it's a grave offence to attack a superior officer~?" Theo asked innocently over his tea cup

"Now who sounds like William~" She replied with a grin

Theo smiled slyly as he put down his tea, before walking round and glomping her of her seat, before tickling her "I'll give 'now who sounds like William'~" he giggled as he watched her squirm underneath him.

She caught him of guard and flipped them pinning him to the ground "you were saying?" she laughed as her face hovered just above his, which he played to his advantage, he knocked her elbow causing her to fall against him, locking lips with him. He thought she would pull away the moment the shock had disappeared but she didn't, she just kissed him back.

They broke breathlessly, Isabel rushed to her feet, not quite sure what to do, her mind had just frozen and against her better judgement… damn she had just kissed her manager! She wasn't one for rules but that was taking it too far, even if he was on of the best looking reapers she had seen in this place. But what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

Theo couldn't help but smile at the look on Isabel's face, he got up and dusted himself off, before walking over to her, stroking her face gently and kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow~ same time~?" he smiled before grabbing his tea and leaving the room.

"Well I guess working here has its upsides…" she said with a smile as she turned back to her work

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n _just another story from the random factory that is my mind hehe~_**

**_just in case Theo = Undertaker_**


	2. Getting to know each other

And just as Theo had promised on departure of their first meeting, he returned the next evening around the same time, carrying a tray of two cups of tea and some biscuits with him.

"Good evening Miss Winters, I hope you had a pleasant day~" he greeted as he entered the room, walking towards her desk, sliding the tray on a section of desk that wasn't occupied with paperwork.

"Evening" Isabel bid tiredly, taking the time to finish the page she was currently working on before looking up "Not really, William has done nothing but nag at me all day yet again… man, does that guy half prattle on about nothing… and yourself?"

"Oh, I am aware" Theo chuckled, picking up a biscuit and starting to nibble on it "Can't complain, normal day really, checked up on the supervisors progress, filled out some boring paperwork, etc, etc, etc."

"One question, when you do that do you put Will first or leave him last?" she questioned picking up one of the cups, fixing her tea the way she liked it and took a sip, thankful for the amber liquid after a extremely long day.

"He's always first, I find my meetings with Will set the tone of the day, if the meeting is boring then the day will be a bad one and if he is particularly fun to annoy, then the day will be a good one. It was safe to say, today was a good day, which I do believe I have you to thank for, hence the tea delivery" Theo mused, casually gesturing towards the tea tray.

"Let me guess, every meeting day has been a good one since you appointed me as the insufferable stick in the mud's assistant?" she predicted pointedly, knowing that the most like reply was a resounding yes.

"Naturally, you really seem to get under his skin so effortlessly, m'dear~"

"Which you find amusing?"

"To say the least" he agreed with a grin

Isabel rolled her eyes "Well that's enough about lollipop man for my tastes" she stated trying to move the topic away from Will before she started wanting to bang her head on the table.

"You started it Issy, I was merely being nice and answering your questions" he clarified, dusting biscuit crumbs off him self "Although he may be an amusing interlude to the day, he is hardly a topic of a thrilling conversation."

"Was just curious that is" she justified with a shrug

"You do speak a lot about him, one would think you fancied him"

"Hell no" she exclaimed pulling a disgusted face "Not in a million year would I ever even consider thinking about him like that, just the thought makes me feel nauseated"

Theo chuckled deeply "What about me? Do I nauseate you?"

"No way I'm answering that… if you want compliments, go fish for them somewhere else" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahh come on Issy~ don't be a spoil sport~"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you? If you want me to like you, keep coming back and allow me to get to know you" Isabel suggested with a smile

"Well I suppose if you want me to keep coming back, that's something" he mused thoughtfully before going back to sipping his tea

"Why wouldn't I? You have to be the most bearable of the people I've spoken to so far, so your company makes a change from having to endure being surrounded by morons" she replied in the form of a somewhat back handed compliment, not wanting to stroke his ego to much.

"Oh really~ just bearable, huh?" Theo questioned, raising an eyebrow "Well, I'll definitely have to work on that~ because that is fine for now but in the long run, I want to be at least considered a friend" he declared with a light smirk that practically broadcast that his strange little mind was setting to work on some whimsical scheme.

Over time Theo's visits increased length, as the pair got more and more comfortable talking to each other, by the third week they would sit around for hours every night, talking about their pasts, funny things that have happened to them, and many other things. They shared opinions, good humouredly argued over things, even had a lengthy discussion how to get Will to crack a smile, without attacking him with a chisel and hammer.

All the while Theo covertly inched close to her, moving his chair closer to hers, tasting the waters, until he was ended up sitting right next to her behind her desk.

Isabel oddly enough actually enjoyed spending time with Theo, something that wasn't all that common to her, she would usually either just keep her distance, or get bored of the people around her and simply push them away. So much so she actually let him touch her, something that seemed to make him happy, she had even come accustom to hugging him goodbye after the second week.

Theo happily collected their usual tea order, getting cake to celebrate that it had been a month since she first started here and three weeks since they first met. He hastily moved towards her office, trying to make up for the face he was running a hour or so late today because of the mountain of paperwork he had received, including the end of the month status reports, expenditure lists, orders for necessary items for the next month and other forms that get handed over on the last few days of the month.

When he arrived he was surprised what he found, Isabel seemed to have fallen asleep at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms, her loose raven hair falling natural across her face. He chuckled softly as he put down the tray, checking she was asleep before scooping her up, taking her to his office and laying her down on the sofa in the corner. He slipped his jacket off, using it as a blanket to cover her…

"Must be going soft in my old age…" he mumbled thoughtfully as he resent actions caught up with him, he was glad no one was around to see this display for it would severely wound his reputation as a tough nut leader.

Although he was unable to have their usual late night chat, he could help but find watching over her as she slept strangely a nice alternative… damn, he really was going soft. He shook his head before fetching the tea and cake, consuming it before returning to his work, every now and then his eyes drifted off the page onto the sleeping form of Isabel.

Isabel awoke in the early hours of the morning to find herself not at her desk but on a large black sofa… she groggily sat up, looking around her unfamiliar surrounds, it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice, as she consecutively recognised the coat that had slipped off being draped over her, she finally got her bearings.

"Good morning sleep head" Theo's voice greeted from behind her

Isabel remove the coat of her, laying it over the back of the sofa before sitting on it properly, turning to face here there voice had come from. "Hello Theo…" she bid

"You really shouldn't sleep at your desk Issy, it isn't good for you~ It does all kinds of havoc to your back and neck, and if you carry on like you'll turn into another of the grumpy buggers that we have round here~ And we can't have that can we?" Theo mused as he check a piece of paperwork,

"That was very sweet of you to bring me up here, thanks Theo" she thanked him earnestly, flashing him a small smile

"Well someone's got to make sure you look after yourself, don't they?"

"No one else has ever really seemed that all that bothered before now…" Isabel mumbled

"Then that's their fault not yours." He stated quite seriously before letting a smile pull at his lips "And I must insist that you stop categorising me with everyone else, I am myself, not a number" he added with melodramatic flare, sweeping his hand across in front of him before pressing his finger tips to his chest.

Isabel laughed lightly, another thing she never really did commonly before she met him, but she just could help herself around him, he just seem to have a natural talent for making her smile. She held up her hands "Fine I apologise, I will never associate you with these other beings ever again"

"Good, apology accepted" he nodded firmly before flashing a grin

"Deary me, who would have thought that the mighty manager Warren, was such a big softy" she mockingly speculated out loud

"I would appreciate it if that thought stayed between us"

"What if I was to be really mean and go about telling everyone that you're just a big teddy bear really?" she inquired putting emphasis on the 'teddy' part,

"I may have to disown as a friend and get you fired, something I would regret but what has to be done will be done no matter what"

"Oooo harsh… all for the sake of your reputation?"

"Yes, a leader is nothing if he is not respected by the people that work under him"

"Ah but you seem to be forgetting that to be a great leader, the feeling must be mutual, you must trust and respect those who work beneath you, must have faith that they can complete your orders to the letter ever time. You ain't showing me that, since I am not only your friend but one of your subordinates as well, but still you don't believe in me enough to have faith that I would keep such a thing to myself without having to be told…" Isabel stated sternly, taken on a somewhat authorities tone, that made Theo look up from his work.

"For that I apologise… I do respect you, Isabel, not only as a subordinate but as equal in many ways" Theo bid sincerely

"Apology accepted" Isabel replied "You're a friend Theo, and that is a term I don't take lightly, so naturally I will keep everything you have told between us, you could tell me that your real name is Nigel and you like having sex with sheep, and I wouldn't tell a soul… might recommend help but I wouldn't say anything"

Theo burst out laughing at her absurd suggestion "That's good to know, but I'm afraid I am and have always been Theodore James Warren, and I prefer my partners to be of the female, human persuasion, although at one time I thought I may be bi, but he turned out to be a woman using a male disguise to fit in, so I'm officially straight." he admitted in a nonchalant way "So Issy have you got any interesting, bearing in mind that I will also honour that agreement, secrets?"

"What you mean other then being extremely over qualified to be Lollipop boy's lackey? I suppose I have one or two, but I'm afraid you just don't know me well enough to be told, even with the agreement in place."

Theo stood up abruptly, walking over and sitting beside her "Now you haven't told me this before… I know you have been round a while but you have never really mentioned just how long."

Isabel exhaled heavily before leaning back "I really dropped myself in it didn't it? Never mind I guess… well I'm 724 years old…"

Theo looked a little stunned by this "You're almost twice my age… I'm only 376, and I am the one the oldest in this department. So if you've twice my age, that means you have to be second in command quality by now…"

"I am aware" Isabel grumbled running her hand through her hair "No actually I'm even more over qualified then that, I got my first SIC position at 478, I'm actually Leader level, have been for at least a century."

"Geez… so why the hell are you skiving at the bottom of the chain with Mr Stoic and his clone barrage?" Theo asked with wide eyes "You should be in a big office somewhere giving out the orders, not having to follow them"

"I needed a change, leadership is alright but there is a lot of shit that comes with being a female leader in a male prominent species." Isabel mused softly, "After centuries of that it is somewhat of a relief to do the more mundane stuff"

"Well if you ever fancy stepping up the ladder, just say and I'll see what I can do" Theo advised friendly nudging her

"You really are quite the sweet man" Isabel said softly, ruffling his hair, giving him a quick side hug "Any way best got going, need to lock up my office and go home"

"Sure I can't convince you to stay a little longer?" he inquired

"Nah, I should let you get some rest, bet it's getting really late. I'll see you tomorrow" she bid before getting to her feet and leaving the room

"Night Isabel" he called after her.


	3. Arguement

Almost everyone noticed there was a difference in Isabel lately, for one she actually very nearly greeted most of them normally, they received a nod reply instead of the usual annoyed glare whenever they chirped "Good morning" at her.

She walked into the office to find William sat at the chair waiting for her arrival,

"You're late" he said shortly no pleasantries as usual

"You sure you're not early?" Isabel asked with a smile

"you are supposed to be here at 9am sharp" he said before pulling out at pocket watch to check how late she was, just so he could get down the second "it is now 12:35 and 36 seconds making you 3 hours and 35 minutes late"

"You forgot the 36 seconds"

"That is excusable, but the rest isn't"

"We've been through this William, I prefer less conventional hours, I like late mornings and after office hours, I like the peace that night brings. And I prefer to spend as little time with the monkeys outside as physically possible." Isabel stated with a deep sigh.

"Well it isn't about what you prefer is it Miss Winters, those are the rules, and they are to be followed to the later without exception!" William retorted sharply as he adjusted his glasses, not of habit not necessarily.

"I do not see why you can't simply allow me a little leeway, considering how I conduct myself doesn't affect others in any way, the work is always done by the deadline and is of the highest quality as standard. I could understand your reluctance if this wasn't the case, but why do you insist on doing nothing but quote rules, criticise and grumble at every turn? " Isabel reasoned, providing what was, in her opinion, a reasonable argument but William just seemed to be getting more and more infuriated by the moment. "I'm never going to please you am I? I'm supposed to be your assistant and you treat me like trash! Can't you see that there has to be a reason I was given this position?"

"Rules are put in place to be followed, not bent or broken! If you can not see that, then you are unworthy of the title you've been given! Oh and I know exactly why you were given this position, because my old mentor finds watching me squirm amusing! It had nothing to do with your abilities!"

Isabel tried her hardest to control her temper, but she was reaching breaking point, 'how dare he!' she growled as she walked out the room before she did something she would regret later. She was walking through the main office where everyone was working when Will being the complete idiot he was, decided to pursue her.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't done talking to you" William called after her "Do I have to add rude to you list of questionable qualities?"

Isabel froze mid step, her temper coming up to boiling point… she slowly turned to face him her eyes growing with anger "You better mind you manners little boy, I refuse to be talk down to by the likes of you! I sick and tired of having to listen to the mind numbing shit that comes spewing from your face every time you open your mouth! Yes I know the fucking rules, I knew most of the sodding people that wrote the god damn things, so stop fucking quoting them like some brain dead parrot!" she growled, finally letting lose all the frustration that that been building up over the past month "further more, news flash the only reason you still in his shitty position is down to your own doing, you refuse to use your initiative, you relay on your precious rules to much... leader have to stand out as something more then just the common paperwork totting, rule worshipping death lackey."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I should have you fired and sent back to where you come from…" William exclaimed the vein on his forehead starting to noticeable pulsate as he was starting to truly loose his cool.

Isabel grabbed his tie, yanking him forward, staring into his eyes "What gives me the right? You are fucking talking to the Ex-leader of the Verona Dispatch headquarters, I stood beside my friends as we fought against an army of demons, I watched as my friends were slaughtered and I almost died from that attack! I sacrificed everything to save my subordinates and our realm, locking the demons back out again, and securing our vault of souls. So don't you dare question my worth, you condescending, uptight, inexperienced, snot nosed, know it all! I've been a leader long before you were even a thought in your fathers head!" she hissed, shoving him back "go on have me fired, and sent back, if that makes you feel better, you fucking petty child! At least then I be free from ass holes like you!" she added before storming out the room.

William was positively stunned by her words; he just stood there with his mouth a gap for several moments before he hastily tried to recover his composition and returning to his office.

Isabel walked down to café, desperately in the need for tea and ridiculously sugary substances to calm herself down after having lost her cool when she was forced to deal with that moron. She sat down at a table in the far corner away from every one else, as she ate her triple chocolate cake a.k.a heart attack on a plate.

"So, I heard your little tiff with William a short while ago" Theo interjected sternly taking an seat opposite.

She looked up, having not noticed his approach, either by his stealthy ways or her own distracted state of mind "Yea, fine... I got a bit loud, so sue me..." she grumbled looking back down at the remainder of her cake "when you have to repeat the same argument regular basis you tend to get increasingly weary and I finally lost my composure..."

"Easy there Isabel, I didn't come over to scold you for disturbing the peace... despite the fact that I heard you going at it on the floor up... but that is beside the point" Theo countered calmly, leaning back in the chair "I just wanted to check if you were okay?"

Isabel nodded slowly "Like I said, the man had been wearing me down for quite some time and I finally just lost it, and ended up blowing up at him" she sighed deeply, looking off into the distance thoughtfully.

"Alright" he breathed, "can I ask you something? Was what you said about what happened in Verona true?"

"Unfortunately, it was... although it has featured so frequently in my nightmares that I often wish it could just melt away just like a bad dream in the bright sunlight" she muttered moodily staring into the depths of her cup, as if searching for answers in the drag and loose tea leaves."

Theo suppressed the deep urge to reach out and reassure her... it was a far too public place for such a action "When did all this happen?"

"Five months ago"

"I'm so sorry Isabel… I can't even begin to image what it's like to go through something like that…"

"And I pray that you never do, it was hell… I still have nightmares about that time… those are two days I will never forget even if I live to see a two thousand…" Isabel replied softly.

"Issy…" he breathed, not knowing what to say

"Either way... I'm leaving tomorrow, I refuse to allow him to treat me like I'm a sodding criminal just because I prefer not to follow his beloved rules to the letter" Isabel declared pointedly.

Theo hurriedly through a mental list of possible ways of convince her to stay, when he stumbled upon the perfect solution "Why don't you come work for me instead? I need a new assistant, I've been struggling alone up to now, having yet to find a reasonable replacement after the last one quit. You are the perfect candidate, you are more then capable, you have tons of experience, plus I enjoy your company so working may even become enjoyable with you around the office." he suggested with a half smile, mentally patting himself on the back.

Isabel sat weighing up her options, "What's the catch?" she questioned, tilting her head as she cast him a curious look.

"There isn't one, you want a new job, and I need a new assistant, that's all there is to it, I'm simply being a good friend, I don't want you to leave so I'm offering to help you out."

"Under one condition no weird errands, like laundry, having to deal with the girlfriend or lover or anything else that is not in the job description." she stated sharply pointing a accusing finger at him "I had enough of having to deal with shit like that to last me several life times"

"What do you take me for Isabel? I'm nothing if not profession, I promise there will not be anything think but work related errands."

"Alright, I'll do it" Isabel nodded, not looking up

"So what we going to do about Will? You may have to deal with him so leaving it like this may be troublesome"

"I'll have to go have a chat with him" Isabel mused thoughtfully, looking up at him "Are you busy right now?"

"No really, most my work comes in later on in the day, why?"

"Would you accompany me? I could use someone to referee so I don't do something rash, if he starts sniping again"

"Sure thing, but you know I can't let it seem like I'm there for you, I have to remain unbiased"

"I understand that Theo, as will I, otherwise it would seem that I am turning you against him and that is hardly going to help the situation."

"Good, shall we go get this over with?"

Isabel nodded before downing the rest of her tea and eating the last bit of cake, before standing up and following him out of the café back up to the office.


	4. The plot thickens

"You may want to go in first" Isabel suggested knowing full well Will would be more receptive of Theo then her, since no matter how much Theo pissed him off he held a certain respect for the man.

"Very well" he muttered before stepping into the main office, where everyone was busy working or attempting to look busy as they passed

Isabel walked several steps behind Theo as a sign of respect, since she was playing the part of the underling, only similar ranked staff walked side by side unless engaging in conversation, a particularly stupid and outdated rule in her opinion but alas that was just how it was done.

They entered William's office to find him silently fuming, slamming items down a little too harshly then necessary. It had been a long time since Theo had seen William so worked up, he glanced back at Isabel flashing her an small smile before his face hardened into a straighter, more serious expression.

"What is it?" William demanded without it looking up

"We have business to discuss William" Theo replied sternly in response of the younger male's disrespectful comment.

William's head snapped up at the sound of Theo's voice, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Isabel "With all do respect sir, I do not want that woman anywhere near me, she is vindictive, manipulative and deceptive, she is poison to this organisation, and I want her sent back to where ever was curse with having her before she transferred" he expressed a small hint of venom underlining his tone.

"I would be offended if anyone worth their salt had said that to me, but coming from you it's nothing, you hide behind your rules and regulation, desperately trying to make up for the things you lack. You hate me because you know I am the only on in this office who can see passed your bullshit and see what you really are, just a sad, little man who is taking his issues out on those around him. I feel sympathy for you William, what it must be like to be in your shoes…" Isabel retorted simple, matching the cold glare that he was sending her.

"Don't you dare belittle me Miss Winters! You know next to nothing about me, so stop plucking things out of the air, assuming that it makes any difference what you say, with it does not, for you will be deported back to where you came from as soon as physically possible, end of discussion"

This was when Theo stepped in, trying to prevent further argument "Mr Spears, you seem to be forgetting something, I am the one that hired her, so therefore I have the final say in this matter. I have been reviewing Miss Winter's work and I can not believe that I allowed her to slip through my fingers. Her abilities are quite noteworthy, her penmanship is excellent, her work detailed, precise and to the highest standard. She is a particularly great choice to fill the position of my assistant, so I point blank refuse to agree to your childish demands, William" he stated sternly "further more, it seems that you are the only one with a problem with Miss Weller here, for even superiors speak very highly of her"

"Very well, sir, if that is your final decision, I guess there is nothing else to be said in this matter…" William replied through gritted teeth,

"Well then, that's settled, Miss Winters, please go and collect your things, and while I have a chat with William"

"Of course, sir" Isabel bid politely before leaving the room

"William, there will be one day then you may come to regret your behaviour towards those around you, when you realise just how much can be gained by listening to them, empathising with them and generally getting to know them on a person to person basis. Who we are is shaped by our experiences, not how much we may or may not know, so live a little Will, remove that stick from up your rectum and try reaching out to people, you may be pleasantly surprised." Theo mused thoughtfully as his eyes glanced at the door,

"No matter how much I respect you, I will never understand why you do the things you do…" William stated, trying to downplay the derision in his voice, but not quite managing it.

"That would be because you down right refuse to attempt to see life through anyone else's eyes" Theo replied simply, noting his long fingers together "Empathy is that helps leaders become great, although it may not seem important to you, it is necessary to allow yourself to understand how your decisions effect your subordinates"

"Although too much could led to a leaders downfall, if you are too concerned about the feelings of those who work under you, you may end up not being able to make the crucial and difficult decisions." Isabel interjected

"And what would you know about this?"

"I am a very knowledgeable person actually, plus I've been a supervisor in 6 countries, a manager in 4, second in command in 3 and leader of 1, so I have to say I have a considerable amount of experience in the area of leadership." She justified with a shrug

"Impossible, why should I believe that pile of rubbish?!" William demanded, giving her a look that most would reserve for someone that they believed was legitimate the wrong kind of crazy.

"I have proof" Isabel stated before pulling out small stack of sheets about 7 pages deep, putting it down on Will's desk "This is my unaltered resume, it has names of people I have worked under and over, under the highest title I have owned in each country. If you are so determined to prove me unworthy, go ahead… and I tell you now if you can I will happily teleport myself back to where I came from" She stated as her eyes silently egged him on, before she turned and left the room.

"Hey, hold up Isabel" Theo called after her as she walked down the corridor towards Theo's office, reversing the way she left only this morning.

It wasn't until she got to his office did she even acknowledge that he was following her "What was all that about?" she inquired wheeling round to face him

"You mean, my complimenting of your skills?" Theo inquired, cocking his head curiously.

"Yes, you either bluff very convincingly or you have been paying my work an awful a lot of attention" Isabel estimated with a questioning look

"Don't you think that me wanting to take you off William's hands because of your skills, a much more professional reason than the simple fact you pair fight like cat and dog? It just so happens I have been preparing for such an event as this one for a short while, so naturally I've been overlooking your work making sure I can prefect my statement, I have the paperwork already completed ready, I was simply waiting for the opportunity to put my plan into action" Theo explained, flashing her a cunning grinning, looking rather pleased with his ingenuity.

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Language, Miss Winters" he stated sternly, pressing his finger to her lips

"Well you are, what else would you call this other then sneaky?"

"It got you out of Will's clutches, did it not?"

"Admittedly it did work quite well… so I suppose I should thank you…" Isabel grumbled under her breath

"No thank you required, think of it as compensation for putting you in that position in the first place, having read your profile I honestly could help myself... I never really thought about how it would effect you..." he replied, a small dose of guilt crossing his face.

Isabel thwacked him round the side of the head "I don't like being a pawn in your mind games," she stated before hitting him again on the other side "that's for assuming I didn't know what you was using me to amuse yourself, when I knew full well what you was doing from the very beginning"

"Stop that" he stated sharply as he took hold of her wrists "Why did you go along with it then?"

Isabel shrugged "you ain't the only one that likes to amuse themselves" she stated simply, her eyes starting to glow as she smiled devilishly at him "I thought it would be interesting experiment… on both him and you"

"So you were just playing along?"

"Pretty much"

A grin slowly slid over Theo's face "it seems I underestimated you…"

"Wouldn't worry about it, most do" Isabel shrugged

"I'm not worried so much as kicking myself for not realising just how much of a fool I was to put such a jewel in Will's company, instead of mine"

"Well slow as you may be, you finally got there so I suppose you ain't all bad" Isabel laughed before aloofly going off, sitting down before unpacking her things onto her new desk; which consisted of several fancy looking silver ink pots, several quills and a framed silver etching.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a mild compliment or an insult…" Theo uttered thoughtfully as he settled down behind his desk, watching her unpack.

"Why not a bit of both, since that is how I meant it to be" Isabel replied not looking up

"Is that so?" he inquired raising an eyebrow "If you wish to go down that route, then let the games begin~" he added with a devilish grin.

"I look forward to it" she grinned back at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** **I'm not completely sure whether or not to carry this one,**

**Sure it was fun to write but i don't want it to get boring or predictable... **

**So i look to my dear readers, for opinions... should I continue or not?**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Bittersweet~**


	5. New Boss

"Now, now my little assistant, could you be a dear and help me check these over?" Theo mused before picking up around half the documents off his desk and transferring them onto Isabel's, using the lengths of his forearms to keep the sheets in place.

"Oh lovely, there is nothing more I enjoy then checking ordinary reaper's reaping reports..." Isabel stated sarcastically

"Well, isn't it just your lucky day~ you get transferred to work under such a distinguished figure like myself and you get to complete my overview of your most favourite type of paperwork~ Do try and desist from dying of this sudden avalanche of excitement and joy~" he teased with a playful grin

"I'm not sure I can promise that, I might just explode from all the joy you have presented me with. Oh how I'm humbled by your limitless generosity, oh-so-obviously-sanity-challenged boss man"

Theo chuckled warmly before "See, isn't this so much better then being stuck with Will 'Thoroughly boring and stoic' Spears?"

"I suppose it is moderately better then being forced to endure, the Mr Monotones mind-numbingly monotonous monologue about the importance of following rules to the letter"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are dead cute when you're annoyed?"

"You most probably have, once, twice or nine times... I mean jeez man, your age is no excuse for allowing your mind decay to that of a mildly attentive squirrel"

"You're so cruel Issy~" he whined softly before dejectedly returning to his desk, giving her a sad look from across the room, which he persisted to do every time he had to look up from his work.

Theo replaced his quill back in his ink pot, stretching lightly "I do believe it is about time for a break, my throat is positively bone dry~ Could you be a doll and go gets some tea and maybe something to eat if you would be so kind~" he called over to his darling new assistant.

Isabel just sighed before finishing the page she was on and getting to her feet "Do you always attach terms of endearment onto your request to your assistants or am I just one of the privileged few?"

"I just don't feel like just ordering you around since you are my friend Issy and I respect you, so I'm being the benevolent boss and giving you pleasantly worded but similarly unquestionable requests." he mused thoughtfully

Tilting her head slightly to the left, looking at him "you really are a peculiar man..." she stated simply before going back to business "And what is it you would be wanting to dine on?"

"Just something simple, like soup or sandwiches, I'm not greatly fond of complicated cosine, and something sweet for afterwards, if you would~"

"Coming right up"

"Do hurry back m'dear~" he chimed after her, leaning back in his high backed chair as he watched her leave the room.

Theo found himself greatly enjoying this newly sorted working environment, to took of the tediousness of the long and laborious day that he was forced to complete due to his ranking of a manager. Especial the playful banter that they exchange between their tasks, her quick wit and lavish use of sarcasm never failed to bring a smile to his face... but also invoked curiosity deep within him in whether or not just being friends is all that they could be...

He let out a exasperated sigh as he combed his hair back of his face, closing his eyes taking a deep breath and trying to formulate a plan a way to find out which of the above it is. He had got to around 6 viable options when he was interrupted by Isabel's return, the softly clinking crockery alerted him her presence.

Isabel slide the tray onto the coffee table in front of the sofa in the corner of the office "I picked up a selection of sandwiches and a small serving pot of tomato soup since I know very little about your preference when it comes to savour dishes, and there is chocolate cheesecake for afters."

"Wise decision m'dear~" Theo mused before coming over and sitting down beside her on the sofa "So what sandwiches have you collected?"

"There is cucumber, ham and cheese and some kind of pate" she replied, not making much effort to look enthusiastic about the drab choice in lunch options.

He chuckled at the look on her face "The cafeteria really isn't pushing the boat out when it comes to imaginative choices with their sandwich fillings, are they?"

"It goes with everything else round here then" Isabel grumbled, picking up a cucumber sandwich and taking a bite.

"Agreed, it's about time someone shook up this place, it's been stuck in this medieval rut for centuries..." Theo concurred, tucking into a ham and cheese sandwich.

"That can only be obtained by new leadership and I doubt the old farts at the top are going to retire their seats any time soon, I mean these are the same people who where in charge last time I was here... and that has to be at least 400 years ago" She speculated with a sigh, making herself feel really old.

"I'm surprise that you haven't retired, for if I had personally gone through what you did in Verona... I would have hung up my reaping gear and settled down in the mortal realm" he admitted, leaning back into the sofa,

Sighing lightly "I suppose that is where you and I differ, for I could never simply retire after what happened, I doubt I could even attempt to try and live a normal mortal life, I've seen far too much that I can't erase from my mind, I'll mostly die on duty then retire." she admitted honestly, "What about you? Do you think you will ever retire?"

"Maybe at some point in the future when I finally grow weary of this lifestyle, but I don't see that being any time soon..."

"I suppose the ideal situation would be finding someone to retire with, so you can get each other through everything that comes with leaving active duty, build a normal life and spend the rest of your days together" Isabel mused thoughtfully as she lounged back on the sofa...

"Have you ever had that kind of person in your life?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant as he scoped out information that could help him determine what plan would be most successful.

"Well lets say there have been a few along the way, the most recent of which ending the most disastrously, the rest where mere passing affections, most being one sided or never lasting all that long." She answered, keeping everything rather vague, out of preference "How about you? What's your relationship recorded like?"

Theo shrugged slightly "not really here or there, sure I've had a good few relationships but nothing all that noteworthy"

"Maybe you just need to find the right kind of woman" Isabel replied with a half shrug

"Possibly" Theo muttered

"Damn I wish I made a copy of Will's key... now I can't pick pocket him..." Isabel grumbled , random staying her musings out loud, getting bored of filling out forms.

"Why do you want William's key anyway?"

"so I can break into his office or, and apartment, mess around with his furniture and rearrange his things just to screw with his mind..."

"Well ain't you just the mischievous one~" Theo chuckled "and I do believe I can help you out with that m'dear" he added pulling out a key from the bottom of his desk draws."But there is a catch to it, I'll only exchange it for one thing"

"And what would that be?"

"Come here" he bid, with a roll of his forefinger,

Isabel got to her feet walking over to his side, taking a perch on the edge of his desk "What is the conditions?"

"You must submit a payment of sorts every time you wish to borrow the key, it always has to be paid up front, upon request, no I owe yours or a tab of any kind"

"What is the payment? All I say it best not be anything weird..."

"It's simple, all I ask for is a kiss"

She just watched him unblinkingly for several moment taking to determine if he was joking or not, but it became obvious at his lack of expression change he was being serious "Deals off..." she stated curtly before heading back to her seat.

"Why? Is kissing me that much of a unthinkable act you wouldn't even consider exchange it for something you want?"

"It's highly unprofessional, and if we even happen to get caught, it's going to taint both our reputations, yours especially, since it'll be known that you were the one who hired me and then had me transferred, assumptions will be made about your motives."

Pulling a face, he replied with "I never thought you'd be so uptight about this kind of thing..."

"I'm only thinking of you Theo, for I know what happens when situations like this occurs and you will always come off worse then I will, you being the higher ranked in this organisation. I've gotten burned by this before and it doesn't end well, the last time I got a pay cut and over time but he ended up being taken off active duty and forced to do a good six months cleaning up after the other reapers of his rank."

"Even under that threat it doesn't stop me asking for such a payment, I doubt anything would"

"Just trying to ward you off from offering such proposals in office hours, that's all" she stated slyly, before going back to work, glancing up momentarily to gage his reaction.

He tilted his head as his eyes widened, "hand on one minute... so your saying that if I proposed this at any other time you would have agreed?" he questioned trying to determine her meaning.

"Perhaps~" she replied with a devious smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n I'm so glad I decided to carry on with this, it's been so fun to write so far~**

**so what do you think? a good or bad decision?**


	6. Dreams and Illnesses

_Theo watched her as she looked up from her work, glancing over at him for around the tenth time in around a hour and a half..._

"_Why you looking so puzzled ted?" Isabel asked as she stretched, obviously getting rid of the strain of working bent over a desk for hours on end "you look like someone has handed you some chocolate cake but has strictly forbid you from eating it"_

"_Just thinking that's all" Theo mumbled as he rested his chin on his palm _

"_I would advise you against thinking that hard, your mind might explode and start dripping out your ear" she mused jokingly before letting her smile slip "Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Afraid not.." he replied shaking his head lightly _

"_You sure, I know I'm not a big advice giver but you can talk to me if you need too" Isabel reassured flashing him a soft smile... _

_He returned the smile "Just when I think I have you pegged you always seem to bring something new out onto the table..."_

"_What can I say I'm a very complex and deep woman" she mused half heartedly_

"_I'm really starting to believe that m'dear"_

_Getting to her feet, she moved across the room, taking a perch on the edge of his desk "So what's on your mind Theo?"_

_He looked up at her "You are..." he stated simple, before pulling her onto his lap, press his lips firmly against hers, holding her close and kissing her with everything he had..._

Theo awoke to the sound of his name being called...

"I think it's about time to call it a day, Theo... before you start drooling on the pile of paperwork you are using as a pillow"

He just grumbled under his breath as he sleepily sat up, stretching and yawning widely...

"Easy there Shep, otherwise I fear you may end up swallow the whole room" she teased "Bed time boss man, I'll get this finished up"

"Just leave it, I'll get it done in tomorrow, lets just lock up and go home..." he mumbled before getting to his feet, slipping on his coat and picking up his glasses and keys.

"It's okay, I'm not tired at all so I might as well make a dent in it so we don't have a huge pile tomorrow" Isabel reassured "so you go ahead and I'll lock up when I'm done"

Theo shot her a disbelieve look "if your sure... here" he stated before handing over the spare office keys "I'll see you at 12 tomorrow then"

"That you will, sleep well Theo" giving him a quick hug

"You too m'dear" he bid before leaving the office.

Isabel just watched him go, shaking her head and laughing lightly at how cute he was just after she awake him up... he looked like a sleepy lion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Upon returning the next he found the that all the work had been completed, and gone from the room, with nothing but a folded piece of parchment laying on his desk addressed to him, in Isabel's usual sharp pointed writing style.

_Dear __Theodore,_

_I __finished __the __work __in __hope __that __you __will __excuse __my __absence __for __today,_

_it __seems __my __injuries __have __found __this __an __opportune __time __to __start __acting __up,_

_leaving __me __in capable __of __much._

_I __know __you __are __used __to __the __lack __of __assistance __but __I __thought __it __was __necessary __to_

_do __as __much __as __I __can __to __help..._

_Hopefully __I__'__ll __be __back __on __my __feet __soon_

_I __apologise __once __more_

_ Isabella __Lillian __Winters_

Theo shook his head lightly at after reread the note several times, worry building in the pit of his stomach at news of her being ill, but a mixed with a small amount of amusement at how she was concerned about helping him even though she was unwell... she really was quite the intriguing yet thoroughly confusing woman.

He had completely pushed aside the dream he had last night/ this morning, for nothing could be gained by dwelling on it... other then fuelling his curiosity towards her in that way, which was extremely unhelpful to say the least.

Deciding that she had finished all the work and none was due until at least 3 o'clock, he would go and check up on his dear little assistant, he went in search for her file to find out here her apartment was located. After which he locked up and headed over to her apartment on the third floor of the reaper residential block.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Isabel was stuck grumpily glaring at her living room wall, lungs burning and her chest, neck and shoulder muscles aching like hell, willing herself to fall asleep after a night of attempting to cough up a lung. She despised these days, how they reminded her of what happened and that because of her poor judgement she was left weakened to a shadow of her former self while her injuries slowly healed, taking their own sweet time in doing so.

Her brooding was interrupted by a knock on her front door, followed by the sound of the door locks and steadily approaching footsteps, ending with the tall figure, that was her newly instated boss, Theo standing in .

"Good afternoon, mind if come in?"

"Knock yourself out" she croaked nonchalantly, pulling up her legs and turning to put her feet on the floor, so he could sit down. Adjusting the blanket covering her, she picked up her water and taking a long drink, soothing and clearing her throat enough to utter short strings of words without sounding like a frog.

"How you feeling Iss?" he asked softly as concerned etched across his face as he took a proper look at her, she was very pale and her breathing was ragged and heavy.

"Been better... I have to admit..."

"you do sound like you are about to eat a fly" he mused sitting down beside her "you didn't have to do all that work if you wasn't feeling well, I mean look at you, I've seen corpses with more colour..." he cooed softly,

"Gee thanks for that... little confidence boost..." Isabel grumbled

"May I ask is this to do with what happened in Verona or is it something you've had it for a longer term?"

Isabel nodded lightly "Yes... this is just a... side effect from the... injures I sustained... in battle..." she croaked bitterly, closing her eyes as she shifted lightly "It's a long... and painful story... so you'll have... to excuse me... for I really don't... feel up to telling it..."

Theo gentle touched her cheek "I won't rush you m'dear, whenever you feel up to telling me, I'm here to listen" he reassured her, his voice warm and sincere...

Isabel's eyes slowly opened, looking up at him, his eyes met hers, she saw something in his eyes, a warm shine that made her heart skip a beat. "Thank you" she breathed, getting hold of herself and looking away again. "So shouldn't you... be at work?"

That moment they had just shared hadn't escaped his attention, sending his mind reeling... he quickly pushing it as her question caught up with him "I have nothing to be getting on with, I thought I'd check up on you for a while since I'm free until just before 3 o'clock"

"you sound disappointed... that I completed... your work... are you really that... attached to it... to mourn it's... departure?"

"Unlike your last boss, I do not have a love affair with paperwork, I'm just a little sad that you would choose to discard your own well being for the sake of completing paperwork"

"I suppose I'm still... not quite used to... having to submit... to limits in what... I can and can't do... plus I could feel... that I was going to be ill... today. It had been building... for the last couple... days, so I thought... I might as well finish it..." she stated with a half hearted shrug

"you really should take it easier, I can handle whatever you can't, so please just as much as you feel able to. Don't make me have to go annoy, controlling boss on you" he warned

Isabel lifted an eyebrow "oh really? Well you already... have the first part... covered... and believe... me you can't... be worse then the... boss I had in Germany... she was just missing... a whip"

"Oh believe me m'dear, there is a reason why I have my reputation of being the toughest manager that this place has ever seen."

"Believe you me... I am not someone... to be underestimated... either" she countered with a hard faced look

Theo chuckled light-heartedly "Okay wheezy, you don't have to get all glarey, it was just a warning to the wise that I'm not always this laid back, especially when it concerns my subordinates or my friends... you being both make your dose twice as potent as someone from a single category" he mused lightly pinching her cheek

"Whatever you say... big bad teddy bear" she retorted sarcastically, before laughing lightly, something she instantly regretted as she started coughing.

He jumped into action, rubbing and lightly patting her back "Easy..." he said, his voice lowing to a softer, calming tone

Her body shook violently, aggravated her already sore muscles, making them burn painfully, as she gasped for breath. Her cough slowly eased off again after a few minutes, leaving her feeling even more exhausted then before, she wheezed softly as she leant back into the sofa cushion.

"Come on, lets get you too bed" he stated, scooping her up before she could argue, and carrying her into the bedroom laying her on the bed and covering her up with the blanket.

"I don't... need molly... cuddling... Theo..." she grumbled, her voice weak and croaking

"Stop complaining Isabel, I'm going to do it even if you like it or not, everyone needs to be looked after at one time or another like I've said before. So stop being so damn stubborn and just accept it!" he replied rather pointedly.


	7. Inescapable truth

Theo left Isabel's apartment, returning to his office for half two to make sure that he was back in time for the daily delivery of his departments paperwork, using his spare time to give his office a quick tidy up.

Chuckling to himself he mused over what happen in Isabel's apartment, especial cute she became when she begrudgingly give into him, and let him look after her, eating and drinking what he brought her and promising to get some rest. There was just something about her that made him feel almost protective over her, even if she was twice his age, completely outranked and not to mention could probably put him through the ground at full strength.

It seems when it comes to Isabel, he, Theodore Warren, was going soft...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Isabel just lay her bed, glaring at the ceiling and grumpily grumbling about the annoyance that had just left... him and his damn persistence on treating her like a damn invalid! Pretty much ordering her to stay in bed under threat of being forced to stay home for the rest of the week and announce that he would be back to check on her whenever he next took a break to make sure she was doing as she was told.

She moodily turning on her side, thumping her pillow into shape a little too aggressively then needed before closing her eyes, out of necessitate rather when willingness to follow bossy bear's orders. Relaxing into a dream of finding a wand and turning Theo into teddy bear with a stitched up mouth...

Well until she reacted a deeper sleep that is, when her memories played havoc with her dreams, much like they always did when she was suffering weakness from her still healing wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Upon awakening, Isabel's eyes scanned the room for the time, finding it had gone past 11, meaning she had been out for at least 8 hours, which was backed up by the grumbling in her stomach. Pulling herself out of bed, she headed into the bathroom, her body grumbling as she bent over the bathtub, turning on the taps, sorting out all the toiletries she required, setting them out and taking a seat on the side of the bath watching it fill up.

Once filled, she undressed, slipping into the hot water with a sigh, relaxing and closing her eyes, letting the water soothe her pained, aching body, troubled mind and heavy heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Feeling a presence enter her apartment, she begrudgingly pulled herself out of the soothing waters of bathtub, wrapping herself with a towel, ringing out her hair to stop it leaving drip trails. A first she thought it was just Theo, back to mollycoddle her some more, but as she closed in, she realised that it was eerily familiar...

It wasn't until the being slammed her into the wall, she finally came to grips with who it belonged... Matthew, someone that she just knew would come back to taught her after she allowed her weakness for him cloud her judgement upon finally capturing him.

He pinned her to the wall with his body, holding her wrists over her head with one hand while the other slipped behind her, firmly resting on the small of her back. "Still as gorgeous as ever I see" he purred into her neck, fangs grazing her jugular, making her shudder.

Opening her mouth in effort to make a snappy come back, but no words would come... she cursed him for knowing exactly what to do to leaving her absolutely helpless in his grip...

"See not everything about me has changed" he purred, kissing her neck "I'll give you one more chance, come with me... leave this place, and we can truly be together forever" he proposed, nuzzling her softly.

"My answer has not changed either, I can't be with someone that could killing their friends so thoughtlessly and for their own selfish purposes..."

Matthew moved so they were nose to nose "You and your damn morals, if you had just surrendered we wouldn't have to have tore into you like we did, and you wouldn't have to suffer like this..." he stated simply, reaching out and stroking her cheek gently.

Isabel's lip curled in anger, as she moved far as she could from his hand "And what allowed you to massacre all those unsuspecting innocents? I think not, they may have been lazy, incompetent at times and infuriating, none of them deserved to die like that!" she retorted sharply back at him.

"They are hardly innocents, these so called 'death gods' look down upon humans, even though most of them used to be humans... they think themselves above judgement... they disgust me so deeply" He replied, his words dripping with contempt and loathing.

"Then why are you here, if my kind disgusts you so deeply? Why come back for me?"

"You are different... you are one of the very few, that has remained humble... brilliant, beautiful, empathetic you." he purred,

"Do you really think that little of me, that you expect me to willingly follow you after a few strings of flowery words? You made your choice Matthew, as I have made mine..."

"it really does seem a shame to have to watch you slowly die..." he whispered stroking her face, his hand gliding down her neck, over her shoulder before he scored across her chest with his long nails, drawing fine lines of blood on her pale skin. He lapped the blood tentatively "I see... you are hiding the true secret of your survive, and here I was thinking that you kept yourself alive by your stubbornness alone."

"I had no choice, my healers did what was necessary to keep me alive until the neighbouring branch arrived to patch up my less life threatening wounds."

"Obviously those healers had nothing to do with the reapers, otherwise they would have executed you after they had finished with you."

"I know nothing of them, apart from them being a neutral group that come across the scene before the reapers came to clean up your band of demons and your mess, investigating the attack on headquarters and eventually your betrayal." she shrugged nonchalantly, well as much as she could under his hold that is.

"I think I know who you mean, and it seems likely that they wouldn't discriminate against what parts they use to revive you, even if that so happens to be demon." he mused thoughtfully, "You have demon blood running through your veins, begging for blood and that's why you keep getting sick, isn't it? Come with me... let me show you how to deal with it..."

"Never... I would rather suffer, then have to rely on you!" she spat angrily at him, "if you really cared about whether I lived or died you would never tried so damn hard to kill me! Stop toying with me!"

"You denied me, so of course I'm going to try to kill you, I got myself into the 'if I can't have you, no one else can', very clichés but alas my mind wasn't exactly working at full velocity back then." he explained, as a wicked grin pulled at his lips as he pinned her to the wall with his body "Oh love, believe me, I've only just started to toy with you..."

"Back off... or I swear I'll..." she growled, just to be silenced by his thumb pressed to her lips...

"Or you'll what? Pout those delicious lips at me some more?" he purred, forcible taking her lips stealing a rough kiss "You should know by now you can't defeat me, I'm far too strong for even you to achieve such a feat"

"Bastard..." she growled, before head butting him as hard as she could muster...

Matthew sighed deeply "need I teach you a lesson love? So you come to realise that no one here will ever understand you... what about I leave you to bleed out, so you attack that grey hair manager next time he comes to visit?"

"I dare you, for if you do that I will not refrain from ripping you apart with my bare hands..." she threatening, baring once hidden fangs...

"A risk I am willing to take to make you come around to my way of thinking" he purred, licking her neck "and your fangs are showing, meaning your starting to how you true colours darling... it only take a little blood letting to reveal the rest." he added slowing cutting into the flesh of her under arms with a finger nail...

Isabel hissed as her struggles where refreshed in effort to get her sensitive flesh away from his razor sharp claws... fear starting to grip her at the concept of loosing control to the blood of the beast used to save her life, with the repercussions of cursing every breath that it inspired her lungs to take.

Smirking at her, he repeated the action on her other arm, licking her blood of his fingers before moving down, cutting across her cheek, across her shoulders, the top of her chest, cutting into each section of flesh careful, only creating superficial damage. Well that was until he started to get impatient, it was taking too long for the blood escape, he wanted her to be his right now! His slave, his companion, his lover, his equal, just like how they used to be. His desire unfurled as he slashing her stomach and thighs deeply just to get it other with...

She clenched her fists, feeling as her blood pumped through her damaged veins, the hot liquid rolling over her skin, dripping onto the tatter towel, that was still held on by the pressure of the wall on her back, and creating small pools on the wooden floor.

_Deep within the dark recesses of her mind, the mental padlock of iron cage holding the beast within shattered, leaving the swing open of it's own occurred... the beast snarling, and sniffing the air before lunging into the freedom..._

Her body started to weaken, all the muscles that had tensed in his sudden appearance going limp, the only reason she was still in place was due to Matthew's body pinning her there. The moment he stepped back to fully witness the extent of what he had done, she fell forward, crumpling on the floor, greatly hushed, faint whimpers leaving her lips.

Unbeknown by the otherwise occupied duo, their little gathering was no longer private as someone had entered the room, but it wasn't until he made his move did he attract the attention of either of the present party.

Theo quickly went onto the offensive, knocking Matthew away from Isabel and forcing himself between attacker and victim, "touch her again, I will cut off the offending appendage..." he growled, summoning his scythe and pointing the tip at Matt's throat, his sharp eyes watching his every move.

Matthew raised an eyebrow as he eyed the blade momentarily before smirking "aww ain't you a brave little fuzzy soul~" he stated patronizingly, "but I really ain't the one you should be worried about right now, when my darling fiancé awakens"

Theo tilted his head "Fiancé?" he questioned, his eyes widening...

Matt's smirk grew "did you actually think she was into you?" he asked, with a slight contradictory tone... crossing his arm smugly.

"Well... I..." he mumbled looking at the ground, his grip on his blade faltering slightly...

Meanwhile, the change gripped onto Isabel body, the recycled limbs starting to react, the skin fading to it's original dark grey... her left arm flexing uncontrollable, her nails leaving groves in the wood work, her torso jerking, the tremors moving down her legs and her right Sclere* turning black as the iris swirled into a bright gold.

Animalistic growls coming from her lips as beast forcibly took over the controls, taking back what was giving to it by it's kin, and clawing it's way up to her feet, gripping onto the wall.

"Hello love" Matthew purred,

Isabel glared through her lose hanging hair at him, her demonic iris glowing as her lip curled, flashing sharp looking, double fangs, snarling back at him.

Theo looked back, his eyes widening as his eyes locked onto her, receiving at blank angry stare, and a dismissive shove out of the way, his scythe was sent clattering to the floor and narrowly escaping the fate himself by securing his footing at the last moment.

Licking her fangs she eyed up Matthew like a tasty little morsel that she just couldn't wait to devour, "Traitor..." that single word emerged from her lips as a throaty growl...

"But I did it for us love, you even said it yourself that the reapers are oppressive and judgemental... so I destroyed them along with our shackles, we could have been free and together forever, we still can"

"Silence... ignorant child!" she snapped, grabbing his throat with a precise, viper like strike, slowly crushing his windpipe in her unforgiving grip "Worthless... greedy and... self obsessed... lump of flesh..."

"Please... Melaine " Matthew choked, grabbing her wrist with both hands "Don't do this... I just want you by my side..."

She snarled pulling out a dagger, shoving it through the soft flesh behind the jaw bone and twist it, shutting him up, "dinner was no right to speak" she growled, before letting go of his neck and yanking his head forcefully to the left and biting his neck, viciously ripping into the flesh...

Matthew fought hard to free himself, shoving her off him, sacrificing a considerable chuck of flesh for his freedom, and stumbling back against the wall...

Isabel took the opportunity to land a skull cracking hit, taking hold of his head, fingers wrapped round the sides of his temple as her palm rested on his forehead, slamming his head back into the wall, grinning at the sickening crunch that the action caused... and beginning to rip into her prey savagely... until the point he was no longer distinguishable.

Theo found himself unable to do anything other then watch this disgusting display of merciless vengeance, the immense fear running through his veins chilling him to the core, stopping him from moving a muscle. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that it wasn't her, it couldn't be his friend, he couldn't stop the niggling little voice tell him that trying to convince himself otherwise was futile, since it was indeed Isabel.

Having finished playing with her food, ignoring the mess, Isabel turned her attention to the other being in the room, who was quite nicely glued to his spot on the polished wooden floor, making his capture especially simple. She had him pinned to the wall by his throat within a blink of the eye, her feast energising her previously lacking skills and abilities, when he finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and proceeded to wriggle round like a worm on a hook.

"Isabel" he gasped, gripping her hand with both of his, attempting to break her grip but she was too strong... her iron grip slowly tightening around his throat, to the point that he could feel the blood rushing through his veins on his neck.

**To be continues... Muwahaha~**

**So I finally bring you the little twist to the story~ so what do you think of this new development?**

**A/N: * The Sclera is the outer white part of the eye that you can see. It provides protection and structure for the inner parts of the eye.**


	8. A type of company that is hard to find

**Where we left off last time:**

_"**Isabel****" ****he ****gasped, gripping ****her ****hand ****with ****both ****of ****his, ****attempting ****to ****break ****her ****grip ****but ****she ****was ****too ****strong... ****her ****iron ****grip ****slowly ****tightening ****around ****his ****throat, ****to ****the ****point ****that ****he ****cou****ld ****feel ****the ****blood ****rushing ****through ****his ****veins i****n ****his ****neck.**_

**X****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Silence reaper... a quick kill is more then your kind deserves... so be thankful" she hissed, her nails starting to draw blood as she held his neck.

"I'm your friend Issy... doesn't that mean anything to you, any longer?" he choked, as he tried to reason with her, attempting catching her eyes with his own... just to find there was nothing of the woman he knew left within their depths.

The demonic Isabel just laughed at his pathetic plead "oh do be quite, and die with some dignity man!" she sneered pointedly.

A half thought out final option hurried into his mind, just as his world started to black out, he reached out for her shoulders, pushing his throat further into her hand, surprising her enough to make his move, head butting her as hard as he could muster, ending his own consciousness, hoping it was enough to snap her out of whatever this was.

The force his head butt provided to be enough to knocked her backwards, her legs giving way, causing her to fall heavily to the floor, the mass impact mixed with the strain the beast caused on her body, rendering her unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming back round, the first thing that met Isabel's attention was the weight pressing down on her chest... slowly opening an eye to investigate, she was confronted by the sight of a mass of silver hair, its owner's body limply draped over her.

Panicking, she sat bolt upright, the sudden shift causing Theo's body flopping onto his back on the wooden floor, sharp jolts of pain greeting her ever movement. Ignoring the complains of her tired body, she frantically sourced for a pulse, mentally chanting 'please don't be dead' like a mantra, thankful that she found it on the fifth try, releasing the breath she didn't realise she was holding, slumping over him as her tensed muscles relaxed.

Working herself up to it, she dragged him into her bedroom... cursing him for having such a deceptively compact for a slender man, forcing her to use much of her already dwindling reserves of energy to wrestle his body onto the bed. Having finally managed the substantial feat, she slumped to the floor, panting heavily, allowing herself to rest for a few moments before dragging herself into the kitchen to collect the medics kit she kept hidden behind the sink.

Collecting the required herbs from her private store, her head throbbing painfully under the strain, returning to Theo's side, setting up on the left side of the bed, laying down a cloth as she retrieved the stone pestle and mortar out the box. Beginning to create a herb remedy for the nasty looking bruise on Theo's throat she had come across when checking his pulse. The appearance of which caused her stomach churn as the knowledge of herself being the culprit emerged out of the fogginess of recent events, guilt nipping viciously at her insides.

Rubbing her temples "Damn man, this would be so much easier if it wasn't for this monster of a headache... was your mother a sodding mountain goat?" she grumbled as she crushed herbs impatiently.

A unexpected goat-ish bleat erupted from beside her, causing her to near enough jump out her skin, almost knocking the concoction she was creating all over her pale sheets. Closely followed by a raspy chuckle...

Isabel turned to find her supposedly unconscious guest watching her with half opened, drowsy eyes "Asshole..." she muttered, shaking her head lightly as she turned her attention back to her work, secretly relieved he was feeling up to being a pratt despite what she did to him.

"At... least... my... goat... skull... got... the... job... done" he stated simply, pulling a face as he tried to pull himself up into a seating positions, only to be stopped by her hand.

"Oh no you don't, lie your ass down and keep it there" she stated, trying to sound sharp but failing quite miserably as it came out weak and a little shaky.

He watched her for a few moments, before letting her push him back down onto the bed, closing his eyes as a deep sigh left his lips...

After finishing the mixture, she came to sit by his side, scooping it out the mortar with her fingers tips, she gentle applied it to his neck, rubbing it into his skin, making sure that all of the bruised area was covered with a generous amount.

"So... what's... the... prognosis... doc?" he croaked, opening a eye looking up at her

"Get some rest Theo, the herb remedy will start working soon, helping the natural healing, soothing the skin and easing the pain" she mused softly, setting the rest of the mixture on the left hand bedside table, before forcing herself to her feet once more.

"Looks... like... you... could... use... some... too... Isabel" he admitted, watching her sluggish movements, the way she dragged her feet with concern etched across his face.

"I can manage..." she mumbled dismissively, grabbing some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, draining the water out of the bath and grabbing an hot shower, removing all the blood from her skin, her fingers running over her scars on her torso.

The time alone letting even more of what the demon influence caused her to do to emerge, the whole sequence of events unfurling inside her minds eye... suppressing a sob, she watched as she dismembered Matthew before turning on Theo. Leaning against the wall of the shower, she covered face with her hands, as tears made tracks down her cheeks and violent sobs rattling through her body.

A light tapping sounded on the cloudy glass surround of the shower, making her jump ever so slight, as her head snapped round to see what it was... just see a hand slide up the glass, pressed firmly to the surface, it's owner nothing more then a pale blurry outline.

Just this tiny act of reassurance, seeing his hand there, knowing that he was close seemed eased her aching heart, more then she could have predicted, he had forced himself to his feet, just to check up on her despite all that she had done.

Slowly lifting her arm, she gently pressed her hand to the screen, beside his own, letting their little fingers over lap...

His hand slid away with a light squeak, disappearing momentarily as he went to retrieve something, before slowly slipping the screen door open... holding out a white robe for her with both hands, eyes averted.

Isabel froze, glazing through the thin veil of slicked down hair at him, questioning his actions... before hesitantly stepped forward, switching off the shower, her legs shaking lightly at every step, slipped into the robe, tying it round her...

Scooping her up bridal style, he carried her back to the bedroom, holding her flush against his torso, in effort to reduce any excess strain or stretching for his already greatly tired body, amused to find that in the space of time it took for him to arrive beside the bed she had already fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly, he carefully lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her form... tucking a free falling piece of hair from off her face and gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

Tiredly Theo returned to the side of the bed he had woken up on, climbing back under the covers, closing his eyes, content in the knowledge that she was safely resting by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the night it seems Isabel had unfortunately indulge in a old sleeping habit, when the nightmares came she reached out and clung to the first thing that come to hand, usually it was a pillow or the spare length of covers... but not this time, not when she actually found a human shaped teddy bear.

For when she wake up, she was right behind Theo, arms wrapped tightly around his chest and her cheek resting on his shoulder blade... the tickling sensation of his long hair being the thing that wake her up in the first place. Carefully removing her arms, she returned to her own side of the bed... laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling and breathing a sigh of relief.

Something that was a short lived as Theo come scooting over, resting his head on her shoulder "so my services... as your cuddle... buddy are... no longer required?" he chuckled, his voice still slightly strained and croaky.

"Please don't..." she muttered, removing his head and sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, turning her back to him.

Watching for back for a few moments a deep frown etching on his brow "Issy what's wrong?" he asked softly

"How can you ask me that? How can you just carry on pretending that everything is peach after what I did?" She demanded weakly, tears threatening to escape their confines.

"I know you... better then to... be taken in... by some... misconception... regarding your... nature... if you truly... had that malicious... streak within you... at the start... you would haven't... let Matthew escape... the first time." he whizzed this way through his explanation, folding his arms behind his head "further more... call me naïve... but the way... I see it... what happened... earlier was the... work of a... monster... and hell if I've... ever seen that... sort of sadistic... monster show... as much guilt... and remorse as... you did when... I found you... in the shower..."

Isabel turned slightly, looking down at him "how can you be so forgiving?"

"Truthfully... forgiveness... has no great... part in my... nature..." he admitted earnestly with a gently smile "but for the... favoured few... it's a courtesy... plus I personally... believe a little... understanding... goes a long way..."

"I consider myself lucky then..." she mused thoughtfully, leaning over and tucking a loose hair behind his ear "You will truly be a great leader someday, Theo"

A light blush dusted his softly defined cheeks at her unusually soft and sweet actions, "Coming from you... I take that as... a great compliment... but honestly I... would much rather... just stay... where I am... it would be... such a bore to... have to remain... deadly serious... all the time" he countered with a chuckle, hoping to shake off the current warmth radiating from his face.

"Why was I expecting you to say something like that?" she inquired, a amused smile threatening to insert itself on her lips...

"What can I say... you know me... too well..." he chuckled, sitting up, moving over to her side and draping an arm over her shoulder "besides... I promised to... look after you... didn't I?"

Isabel sent him a sad glance "Well I have found that promises are far too easily broken to be taken all that seriously" she uttered bitterly, as a far off look glazed over her eyes.

"My word... is my law... When I promise... something... I keep to it... no matter what" he retorted honestly, resting his head on her shoulder "if you still... feel unable to... believe my words... then at least... believe in me"

Placing her hand on his head, gently stroking his hair "I do believe in you, Theo, despite everything here you are, still right by my side... and words can't express just how grateful I am for that" she reasoned with a sigh, tilting her head so it lay on top of his.

He took her hand in his "And I will... remain to be... as long as... you need me..." he whispered softly

"I'll hold you to that..." came the barely audible breathed reply, eyes flickering closed as she enjoyed the strange, almost bitter sweet moment.

'I hope you do' he concurred in his mind having just caught her words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay but this chapter was such a pain to write... trying to get create a balanced situation...**

**So what do you think? Should I continue?  
**


	9. Aftermath

**So as you may have noticed, I decided to carry on... simply because the story is too fun to cope out with a less then proper ending.**

**Hope you all enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A short while later, the pair could be found in the bathroom, Theo sat on the closed lid of the toilet as Isabel ran the sink tap, filling up the basin with some warm water so she could tend to his bandages.

"Can you take off your shirt, please?" Isabel asked, soaking a clean cloth in the gathered water.

Theo looked up at her, raising a eyebrow questioningly

Rolling her eyes "so I wash of the herbal mixture without staining your shirt" she justified, "honestly, your mind... I'm won't be ogling your chest, you can be sure of that"

"Why... can you not... summon up... enough enthusiasm... to appreciate my... manly assets?"

"Just take get it off, you damn fluff bucket!"

Theo just chuckled as he made a bit of a undoing his buttons, opening his shirt ever so slightly doing a bit of a wiggle before closing it again... and repeating the action, flashing a bit more of his toned chest, grinning widely. Well until he got a soggy cloth throw at him...

"Enough, you can practise your strip tease later... neither of us has all day so just got on with it!" she grumbled, retrieving the cloth

"Just trying to... make you laugh..." he muttered, pouting lightly as he simple slipped his shirt of his shoulders and laying it on the back of the toilet.

She sighed lightly "I know, I'm just not in much of a laughing mood..." she replied sadly, averting her eyes.

Reaching out and taking her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze "I can help you... if you need me... too... all you have to... do is ask" he assured her softly...

Isabel shook her head solemnly "I'll be okay... I've gotten extremely good at cleaning up my own messes... and this particular one was 6 months in the making" she uttered bitterly, lightly returning the squeeze.

"If you're sure?" he inquired gently "I'm here if... you ever need... to talk..."

She smiled softly at him, hugging his shoulders "Thank you Theo, you really are a great friend" she whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Theo's eyes slowly slid closed... despite attempting to put forth his best intentions, he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his bare shoulders a little too much... his arms snaking round her waist innocently, trying to comfort her as a friend, while his mind betrayed him by wishing for more.

She dwelled there for a few more moments before setting to work, taking off his bandages putting it aside, rinsing out the cloth and gently cleaning off the excess. "you're lucky that you are an old fart, any younger and you would still be badly bruised up." she mused thoughtfully,

"That's rich... coming from you..." he chuckled softly,

"Oh I've gone way past old fart, to sodding ancient" she retorted, lightly smiled at she tentatively rubbed some diluted down mixture into the areas that where still slightly discoloured from the rapidly healing bruise, having added a touch of natural perfumed oil to lighten the rich, earthy smell of the remedy.

"Are you so... desperate to... get me off... your back... that you find... it necessary... to make me... smell overly... appealing... to the other... women folk of... the office?" he inquired, giving her a wounded look

"From what I heard floating round the place, you don't need any help in that department" Isabel corrected nonchalantly as she finished rubbing in the cream, moving to wash her hands.

"I do alright... for myself... I guess..." he shrugged lightly, looking down...

"Anyway Casanova, you need to take some time this afternoon to apply some more and it should be gone by this evening" she instructed softly, handing him a small jar.

"Can't I just... come back later... and get you... to rub it on... for me?" he chuckled teasingly

She smiled and shook her head "I rather if you didn't come back today..." she admitted, busying herself with tidying up a pretty none existent mess "I'm thankfully of everything you've done for me, but I need a little time to think... time to just be..."

His smile faded as he slowly nodded "Of course... take as long... as you need... m'dear..." he empathised, reaching out and stroking the back of her hand lightly with his fingertips.

Isabel grabbed his hand as quick as her recovering reflexes could muster, she lifted it to her face, pressing her cheek to the back of his hand "Thanks for understanding..."

Theo pulled her into a tight embrace "I only impose... myself when I... know I can... be of some... assistance. I know... you may have... been less then... appreciative... to my earlier... help... but it was … necessary to aid... you're recovery. You really need... to take better... care of yourself" he whispered, placing his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help, I just find myself reluctant to surrender myself to a existence that isn't completely independent... I get rather antsy when I must relay on others too much... I hate feeling like a burden."

"Sounds like a load... of shit to me... even if that is part... of the reason... it's not all of it..."

Isabel stepped back, looking up at him, narrowing her eyes "oh and you know better, do you?" she retorted a little more sharply then she intended to.

His eyebrow rose at her tone, pausing for a few moments to careful pick his words knowing he was touching upon an particular tender wound "I saw what he... could do to you... the control he had... that is what truly... scares you... doesn't it? You're afraid that... if you allow anyone... get close to you... they will find... just the right... buttons to press... to make you submit."

"You dare assume to be able to understand a 200 year old relationship from the, what, 10 minutes you stood slinking around in the doorway... inserting your beak where it doesn't doesn't belong?" she growled animated, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly "you may be smart Theodore, but that is a feat that even your intellect can achieve" she added before storming out, and slamming her bedroom door.

Theo flinched as the door slammed, his brow knitting together in a deep frown... he really stepped in it there, but he wasn't exactly expecting that response... "200 years...?" he mumbled to himself disbelievingly. That kind of relationship was almost completely beyond his comprehension, being the king of short termed commitment, his longest entanglement lasting a mere decade.

Taking that as a cue to leave, he replaced his shirt, pocketing the cream she had given him and exiting her apartment and returning to his own, to get ready for work, his frown still in place.

_Meanwhile in Isabel's room:_

She flopped down on the bed, pressing her head into her pillow and screaming... banging her head into the mattress, working off her the extent of her built up frustration, which Theo words had brought to boiling point. Months upon months of compressed emotion hitting her in wave after submerging wave... very little of it being under Theo's influence, his input was just the single drop of water that broke the dam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite attempting to distract himself by throwing himself into the depths of the vast amounts of paperwork that towered around him, looming down at him from all sides, his mind kept wandering back to that happened this morning and more prominently last night.

He wasn't angry with her, not even in the slightest, it would foolish to even think that she could be so cruel, sure she could be sharp tongued... he had witness that during the whole William predicament... but sadistic seemed to far beyond her personality.

Besides, if that was truly her, why would she got to so much effort to take care of him... instead of simply killing while he was venerable? The creature he was faced with, her hand gripping his throat, hardly seemed like the lay and wait kind of assassin, so she must have gone back into hibernation after he snapped Isabel out of her possession like state.

Just what was that thing? And just how long was it going to stay hidden?

His frown deepened as his mind quite contemplated these questions, each new thought generated as disconcerting as the next... what if next time it comes out to play it is in a more public setting? Or witnessed by the worst possible observers, a superior or a member of the council?

Shaking his head, pushing the thoughts back into the deepest recesses of his mind, getting back to the pressing problem in hand... how was he going to get Isabel to forgive him?

Ideally before he drowns in the all consuming literary swamp that is threatening to consume every inch of available flat surface space in his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Working into the late hours of the night to clear off his work load, he finally gave up as his pocket watch half way through the eleventh hour... flexing his wrist, his chair squeaking as he pushed it back and got to his feet, he grabbed his coat and left the office, locking up behind him.

He was practically itching to see Isabel, this being the first evening he hadn't seen her since they met... and he missed her...

His feet lead him to her apartment with no input from his brain... slipping inside, he was confronted with what was left of the living room, the sofa's had been slashed, the coffee table, side tables and cabinets had been reduced to twisted chucks of wood that was scattered across the floor along with shards of glass and porcelain.

Quickly moving through to her bedroom, fearful of her well being... he was relieved to find that she was safe and sound asleep in bed, an emotion that only lasted a moment until he realised she wasn't alone. Her head was resting on the chest of man, her arms was wrapped round his waist, as he held her to his side, the fingers of his right hand threaded through her dark hair.

The sight caused his heart to drop into his stomach... the feeling intensify when he found he recognised the man, his slightly wavy chin length dark brown hair, distinctive, mature facial features... it was Ezekiel... his creator and mentor, Ezekiel Young.

Turning away, he made a swift exit... 'god's I need a new lover... before I permanently wave goodbye to the last drags of my damn sanity.' he thought dejectedly...

Little did Theo know, Ezekiel was in fact only pretending to sleep when he felt Theo's presence enter the room, only giving up the façade as he heard the front door close.

"Silly, little apprentice..." he chuckled in hushed tones, returning to stroking Isabel's hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hehe~ another character for you... **

**What do you think? A potiential spanner in the works or just another playful twist?**


	10. Advice

Waking up as the early morning sun crept through the gap in the curtains, it's warming rays touching her face. Isabel slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly she sat up, stretching widely as she yawned and blinked away the sleep induced mist from her vision.

Pulling herself out of bed, she plodded off into the bathroom, grabbing a hot shower before attending to fixing herself some breakfast, her eyes wondering over the corner where Theo was sat yesterday morning. His tie still laying abandoned in the back of the toilet, serving as a reminder that the unfortunate event that occurred here wasn't a dream.

In all honesty, she regretted flipping her lid at him, what he said was hardly wrong, if anything he had hit the hypothetical nail right on the head, a little too precisely for what her mind could handle at the time.

Sighing deeply, she got out of the shower, wrapping a towel modestly round her body as she set about getting her hair dry and getting dressed for the day. The pleasant smell of cooking food whiffing in from the kitchen, making her stomach growl.

Following the smell, she found Ezekiel cooking up a storm in the kitchen, all the while dressed in a white apron with little blue flowers and frill up the sides. An item that most certainly didn't belong to her. It, none the less, succeeded to bring a small smile to her lips "Morning Zeke... what are you wearing?"

"Good morning~" the wavy haired man greeted with a warm smile, "oh, you mean this fetching apron? I borrowed it off Nicholas's wife. Thought it might help guide you back into a good mood, I was never been a big fan of moppy Mel" he justified with a flourish of the spatula within his grip.

Shaking her head good humouredly, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. Continuing forward, her eyes locked on the plateful of perfectly crispy bacon sitting on the counter, she craftily stole a slice. Narrowly avoiding getting thwacked on across the knuckles by the weapon Ezekiel was currently banishing as he plated up the cooked food. Sticking her tongue out defiantly, taking a bite of her bounty... only getting the single bite in before the rest was nabbed, and devoured by said, frilly aproned cook.

Brushing off her scowl, he carried on serving the hearty breakfast onto three plates... earning him a curious look "I promised I save Nick and Penny some in return for the apron" he explained with a shrug, stashing the one of the heaping stacks of food back in the oven, before carrying the other two over to the pre set dinning table.

Following him over, she went about pouring them both some tea from the awaiting teapot, which was sitting on it's own silver tray, accompanied with cups, milk jug and sugar bowl. Fixing her tea as she pondered over where to start on her plateful of goodies.

He really had out done himself; sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and crispy fried potatoes... with butter scotch scones, syrup and juice already sat on the table. Tucking into her breakfast hungrily, enjoying every mouthful... she hadn't eaten a meal this good in such a long time.

"Damn... I'd almost forgotten how good you're cooking is..." she sighed between bites,

"You chose to stay away... you should know you are always welcome here with us" Ezekiel reminded taking a sip of tea.

Isabel nodded sadly "I know, it's just... after everything that has gone on back then and recently..." she uttered thoughtfully, struggling to find the right words.

Raising his hand to silence her "there is no need for that, I understand, but it never stopped me and the gang missing you like mad" he countered, placing his hand over hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I really am sorry..." she mumbled giving him a small smile,

"Finishing you're breakfast, dearie" he bid softly, waving away the rest.

Isabel nodded, going back to finishing off the last of her breakfast, more for something to occupy herself with, than appeasing her hunger at this point.

In amongst attending to his own breakfast, he remember what he had been meaning to tell her "Oh yea, before I forget, you had a visitor last night, showed up shortly after you finally sparked out" Ezekiel informed her, attempting to sound nonchalant, suppressing the urge to chuckle.

"Mmm?" she sounded, looking up as she was half way through chewing through a chuck of sausage

"Seems like you've gotten yourself a new admirer, Melaine~" he teased, grinning at her confused look "a certain grey haired manager?"

Feeling her lips twitch up at the mention of him "Oh you mean Theo... he's just a friend" she replied attempting to sound nonchalant, but slipping up with "well I hope he is still is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's the one I ended up blowing up at yesterday..." she mumbled sadly,

"Well he did come back, sneaking in at half eleven no less, so I wouldn't be count him out just yet"

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope, just stood in the doorway looking quite downhearted and lonely"

A bitterness started to seep into her stomach at the thought...

"Not seen my old apprentice look quite so down in the mouth in quite some time" Ezekiel speculated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, continuing to covertly watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"He's you're apprentice?" she inquired raising a eyebrow,

He nodded once, shooting her a slightly disappoint look "I thought you would have realised this by now. I've been told many times that he is just as nuts as I am"

"Does explain an awful lot, I must admit" Isabel reasoned with a little nod, taking a drink of her now lukewarm tea, mentally kicking herself for not picking up that more than obvious detail.

A smirk pulled at the corners Ezekiel's lips "Would that include the obvious soft spot you have for him?"

"He's just a friend" she reiterated with a sigh...

Rolling his eyes at her "you keep telling yourself that, dearie" he grumbled, clearing away the plates "see where that gets you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her chair screeching as she forced her chair back, hastily following him into the kitchen.

"You may think that business with Matthew gets you off the hook, but there is only a matter of time before you will have to face the truth..." Ezekiel stated in a matter of a fact tone as he washed up the dishes.

"Oh and just what is that, oh mighty all knowing Master Ezekiel?"

"That even though you refuse to admit it, the last decade or two with Matthew were a complete sham... nothing more than clinging onto the past, simply because it was easier than facing the fact that the love you may have shared had vanished quite a while ago."

Clenching her fists "are you call me a coward?"

"For holding on to a long since deceased relation no, that was just your hopeful heart showing through." he reasoned, it taking every ounce of resistant he owned to keep from raising his voice "Now this blinkered denial, this is cowardly..."

"What do you suggest then, crawling into his office and begging him for forgiveness, offering him a change to take a sledge hammer to my damned heart too?" she exclaimed animated, intentionally over exaggerating.

"Stop being childish, Melanie..." he groaned exasperatedly, pitching his nose "lord knows I love you like a sister, but you can be so damn hard headed at times..."

"That's rich coming from you..."

"Would it kill you to give him a chance? Reach out to him like you once did to me and the others? Or have you been Isabel far too long to remember how too?"

Isabel's anger faded, a deep set frown etching across her brow, laying hints of her true age "Everything seemed so much easier back then, before I knew it, I was surrounded by people that honestly cared about me... my brother, you... and all the others..." she uttered faintly, her voice soft and intensely thoughtful "but now... I frankly don't know... whether I've forgotten or I simply weren't all that good at it to start off with, I'm not sure"

Bridging the gap between them, he gently pulled her into his arms "I believe in you, Melaine... perhaps it's simply time you believed in yourself a little more..." he expressed gently, softly pressing his lips to her forehead "keep your chin up, little sister"

Clinging closely to him, resting her head on his shoulder "What will I ever do without you Zeke?"

"You mean other than smash yourself through your entire wage's worth of furniture, get yourself in a permanent rut and sulk for the rest of your days... who knows?" he mused, teasing her very mildly as to not end up just enraging her once more.

"Oh shut up, mop top" Melaine grumbled back half heartedly.


End file.
